


Can't get you out of my mind

by kaypancake



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feelings, First Time, Hattie ships them, M/M, One Shot, Shaw is figuring out he likes Hobbs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: Shaw can't sleep. It's Hobbs fault, he just can't stop thinking about him.(that's just really soft)





	Can't get you out of my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
some disclaimers :)  
English isn't my first language, so sorry about some mistakes or mistranslations that could have slip in this text  
and it's the first time I write mlm sex, so be kind please?

After Brixton’s death and many arrestations, Hobbs and the Shaw’s siblings enjoyed Samoa. Luke showed them a lake with a waterfall where he used to go when he was younger. The place was surreal. They all dived and swam. Hobbs and Shaw’s rivalry was still a thing, but they were closer and closer to become friends. However, Hobbs attitude toward Hattie (all nice and flirty) was upsetting Deckard. Their semi flirt was annoying. He couldn’t understand why he was so affected. Sure, Hattie was Shaw’s little sister. But he didn’t think it was the reason. Deckard tried not to be as grumpy and enjoy the paradise he was in.  
Later they’ve had dinner with Hobbs family. The Shaws didn’t have a meal together for such a long time, it was a bit odd at first. Deckard stayed pretty silent the whole time. But when he got more comfortable, he listened to everyone, laughed at jokes and made some cheeky comments.  
Then Sefina Hobbs showed the siblings their room for the night.  
That is where Deckard is, in his bed.  
He can’t sleep. His mind keeps buzzing with ideas and thoughts.  
Tomorrow he will be back to London. And Hobbs will return to Los Angeles. He doesn’t want to go back to London. He wishes he could stay longer.  
He couldn’t understand why.  
Why?  
Hobbs.  
His inner voice says with no hesitation.  
Hobbs.  
He would have to leave Hobbs.  
He probably wouldn’t see him again for a long time.  
Because you don’t travel to the other side of the world to meet an almost-friend.  
In his chest, something flickers.  
What the hell is wrong with him?  
He can’t be sad over that! Him, who yesterday didn’t want anything but to get rid of Hobbs. Few days ago, they were basically enemy.  
You are not supposed to be depressed at the idea of never seeing your enemy again.  
What? Was? Wrong? With? Him? He sighs. A long and desperate sigh. He closes his eyes and Hobbs appeared. His face. His lips. His defined muscles. His body.  
He can see Hobbs so well he could almost touch him. God how much he wants to touch him.  
Hobbs didn’t leave his mind.  
Deckard blinks.  
He was straight. Shaw was straight. He couldn’t be something else. Could he?  
He had girlfriends in the past. He hooked up with so many girls.  
He loves sleeping with women.  
He wasn’t gay.  
But a straight guy wasn’t obsessing over another man. And if he was straight, he probably wouldn’t spend that much time trying to convince himself he was heterosexual.  
Okay. Stop. That’s enough. He needs to talk to someone.  
Hattie.  
She would help him. He needs to talk to her.  
He leaves his room as silently as he can. Shaw was going to knock, but he stops his movement. He hears people talking. Who the hell is in Hattie’s room at that time?  
"Your brother is a pain in the ass."  
Shaw recognises Hobbs’ voice. He can’t hear Hattie answer, just Hobbs’ bitter laugh filling the room.  
Shaw finally knocks. That is Hobbs who opens the door. Deckard can’t help himself and let his gaze wander on Hobbs’ body. He’s wearing a tight tee-shirt that highlights his abs. How is Shaw supposed to keep a straight face when this guy makes him think so many indecent things?  
Shaw still displays a blasé face and says "What were you doing here?" It makes Hobbs rolled his eyes, and as he leaves, the Samoan says "Not your fucking business."  
Hattie is sitting in her bed and watches him, almost disappointed.  
"What are you doing here?"  
He shrugs and sits next to her.  
"Deck. Why are you here?"  
He first doesn’t answer. Why is he here? He closes his eyes.  
"I felt overwhelmed and confused. And you are the only one I would talk to." He looks at his sister face, trying to guess what she’s thinking. Hattie doesn’t say a word. Just waiting for his.  
"But maybe I interrupt a make out session between you and Hobbs. What was he even doing here?"  
He knows that wasn’t the case. He feels uneasy and throws the first dumb remark that go through his mind.  
She sighs, knowingly. "We weren’t making out, you little shit. And as he said, it’s not your business. What did you want to tell me?"  
Deckard suppresses a growl.  
"I feel bad about not seeing Hobbs when I go back to London. My brain decided to fantasize about him. I couldn’t sleep because of that asshole. Seriously why do I find him so hot? Also seeing you and Hobbs being so close… Why am I even upset about it?! I think I like him? Sort of. But I can’t like him? Ugh.. I hate him."  
A smile had appeared on Hattie’s face during his monologue, and she’s looking at him with that weird happy smirk. Deckard realised he had never been so honest about his feelings.  
"Why don’t you tell him?"  
His sister’s question let him confused.  
"Tell him what? ‘Hey Hobbs, I really want to fuck you’?"  
Hattie burst out laughing and he did have the courage to fight the smile that bloom across his face.  
"I know for facts that you can be more subtle than that."  
"He was flirting all day with you. How are you even of with that?"  
She frowns. "He wasn’t flirting. There’s nothing, no it doesn’t feel right."  
No one says anything for a moment.  
"Plus I’m pretty sure he likes someone else."  
Deckard raises an eyebrow. "Who?" He cringes at his voice. Too worried. Too desperate.  
"You. He likes you."  
"What? No! He’s like the straightest guy ever existing."  
"Deck. Have you seen yourself?"  
He doesn’t like the accusation in her voice. But he shrugs. Fair enough.  
"Now if you don’t mind I would like to sleep."  
And that how he gets kicked out of his sister’s room. He stays few seconds watching the door, bemused.  
Then he tries to find Hobbs’ room. When he finally does, he stops himself from knocking.  
He has no idea what to do, what to say. He breaths in and gathered all his courage.  
He knocks.  
The few seconds before Hobbs’ open the door, feel like eternity.  
The door opens, revealing a shirtless Hobbs.  
"Already missing me?" Hobbs asks with a smirk.  
Shaw doesn’t bother answering. He grabs Hobbs face and kisses him. He crushed his lips against Hobbs’, enjoying the contact.  
He almost waits to be punched in the face to do something as reckless. But Hobbs pulls him against his chest. The Samoan closes the door, and Deckard gets shoved against it.  
Luke responds to his kiss. His tongue brushing against his. His hand over his body.  
Everything becomes kind of hazy.  
Hobbs’ lips are soft, but this kiss is more of a battle than just a kiss. Weirdly enough he didn’t mind. This kiss was extraordinary. It was nothing like kissing anyone. He let go and appreciates.  
His hands leave Hobbs face and touch his glorious body.  
Suddenly Hobbs breaks the kiss.  
"So what was that ?"  
"A kiss. You have a kid, I thought you knew what First Base is."  
Hobbs faked an ironic laugh. And their looks locked with one another.  
"I know what a kiss is. I didn’t know you would be the one to come in the middle of the night to kiss me.”  
"I do what I want. And now, I want you to take me to your bed. And kiss me again."  
"Don’t tell me what to do." It was more by habits than a truth. Because despite that he still goes to the bed with Shaw.  
They continued kissing as they climb the bed. Hobbs’ hands are now under Shaw’s shirt. Shirt that he loses fast enough.  
They are now both shirtless. The kisses turn messy and urgent. Shaw is sitting on Hobbs lap, his hands mindlessly touching him, getting as close to the other body. He could feel Hobbs getting harder and harder against his legs. It makes him shiver.  
Abruptly, he stops the frenetic kiss. He admires his lover’s face. He let his words slipped without thinking.  
"You are so hot. So so much. How is it possible?"  
That wasn’t him. He wasn’t the kind to admire someone’s face. And yet.  
Luke smirked, he didn’t even have much mockery on his face. He just appreciates Shaw’s vulnerability.  
Hobbs kisses him again. But Shaw broke it again. "Wait." He was struggling. "I should tell you..." He breathed. "I’ve never slept with a guy."  
Luke’s answer is a small comforting smile. And without a word, the Samoan makes them switch position. Deckard is below him. He can feel Luke’s weight. He could feel him. So much. And he might have let slip a moan.  
"Don’t worry, because I have."  
Deckard’s tensed muscle relaxed. "Also. We go at your pace. We can stop whenever you need to." He wouldn’t say it, but Deckard never felt as safe as right now in Luke’s arm.  
Hobbs’ pressed his lips against his. This kiss was softer at first. Then he felt Luke find the button and the zipper of his pants and then the elastic of his boxer. And he was naked.  
Hobbs lips left his and kissed his neck. Then his chest, his abs. Each kiss let Deckard weirdly at awe.  
When Hobbs kissed his thigh, he realised what Hobbs was going to do with a soft gasp.  
"Oh god."  
He feels a bit stupid not realising that sooner. But coherent thoughts had left his head long ago.  
Shaw throws his head back and groans softly.  
Hobbs was definitely very good with his tongue. He doesn’t know or care what sounds or words come out of his mouth. He thinks one of them is "sweetheart" and another is "motherfucker."  
When Hobbs leaves his crotch, Shaw was out of breath and shivering. Hobbs lies down. He looks at the man next to me.  
Hobbs smiles to him.  
"You’re good. You’re so fucking good." Deckard says and it makes Luke laughs. A light, happy laugh.  
The British straighten and sat on the bed. He realises Luke was still very hard under his boxer.  
He smiles eagerly as he climbs up on Luke’s body. When he reaches the Samoan eye level, he asks “Can you take off your pants?” Luke nods as he does so.  
Then, Deckard moves his lips down to Luke’s chest, leaving him speechless. He went down, kiss by kiss, his heartbeat more and more frenetic, his face growing anxious.  
Shaw stops and look at Hobbs.  
“So, you know… I’ve never… never done that.”  
“Deckard, you don’t have to, I-”  
“No. I want to.” He assures. “I just need you to tell me if it’s awful.”  
Luke is speechless again, looking as if he can’t believe his luck.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
If he trusts how Luke’s body respond and his moans; Deckard is doing okay for his first time. He looks up and is meet with a passionate eye contact. Then Luke drops his head back on the pillow and groans. Maybe Deckard loves a bit too much how Luke’s body arches up then fall back and this undone look on his face.  
Deckard is surprised by the hungry kiss Luke gives him. And he kisses back, as aggressively, moving up to the pillows. They both calm down and Shaw rolls over onto his back.  
“So.. How was it ?”  
Luke chuckles “Not bad for a first time.”  
A comfortable silence follows his words. Deckard find himself in Luke’s arms.  
He breathed softly and buried his face against his torso.  
Deckard had questions about their relationship. What did it mean? Are they together? What is going to happen now?  
But he decides against asking them now and let fatigue and calmness carry him in a soothing sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment :)


End file.
